


Limited

by Trialia



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Episode: s06e25 Pay Up, Episode: s07e01 Epilogue, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's afraid for her, for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limited

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Samantha for beta-reading. Spoilers for the tagged episodes (Pay Up and Epilogue).

Fear is an emotion Mac Taylor has only seen rarely in the face of Stella Bonasera. She's tough; almost too tough, sometimes. She's almost as much of a workaholic as he admits to being, and passionate about it.

To be afraid for her is a thing that, again, hardly ever happens for more than a moment. He's still a Marine at heart, after all - he doesn't let fear stop him.

Right now? He's more frightened for her than he's ever been.

But when she lifts her head from where she lies, face-down on the floor among broken glass, her eyes - horrified and fearful, so deep a green - somehow reassure him.

She's alive. She's not hurt. She's been scared out of her mind for a minute, but she'll be okay.

He wants to sweep her up in his arms and never let her go. The ache in his chest frustrates him, just for a moment. They hold each other's eyes. She doesn't see it.

The world crashes in.

She may not be hurt, but Danny-- There's no time for them in this.

He knows he'll revisit it, later. He'll dream about it, probably a nightmare and not the first he'll have had involving her, though not the first good dream either, if it is that. But not now.

There's no time. There never is.


End file.
